Gemini
by Billie Jukes
Summary: companion to "Try it on" the story of how Shinichi and Kaito discovered they were twins and what follows.


AN: For those who wanted it, here it is, the back story (and eventually the sequel, including that heist everyone wants to see.)And I'd like to thank the Shinichi fans for not burning me at the stake for even suggestiong Shin-chan would want to be Kid.

Just to warn you, the first chapter or so will be a little sad, but the story will cheer up, I promise

Disclaimer: Sue me and all you'd get would be four mechanical pencils, and a bunch of notebooks and manga. And I warn you, I will disembowl you with a weedwacker before I let you have those (cuddles weedwacker)

Gemeni

Chapter 1

Kaito walked down the streets of Beika. Going up against a criminal orginazation that killed without remorse didn't scare him. Being chased by some of the top detectives in the country was seen only as a challange. Hundreds of cops after his blood was something to laugh at. Not even Aoka's mop truly frightened him, and that was saying something.

But this. Kaito didn't think he could be more scared if someone was holding a fish to his face. Absently he reached into his pocket to feel the cassette tape. He remembered when he had first found his father's hidden room. His annoyance as the tape wore out before Toichi could relay his final message to his son.

Really Kaito was embarrased by how long it took him to think of getting the tape restored. On it was exactly what Kaito had been expecting. His father's confession of being Kid, the Phantom Thief. His motivations and methods. The Organization. Pandora. Of course, he had already known most of this stuff from Jii, but being able to hear his father's voice again was wonderfull.

But then that voice he had so enjoyed hearing then said something that had rocked his world. Something so shocking it had broken right through Kaito's poker face. He had talked to his Mom afterwards and she confirmed it.

Now he had to talk to _him_. Which is what he was doing in front of the gate of 221 Beika Street. Of course there was absolutly no reason to believe he was home. Still, he'd like to at least try first to talk to Kudo first _without_ going through "Nee-chan".

All signs pointed to him being home. At least he hoped Kudo wasn't a big enough idiot to leave his doors unlocked. Useing his Phantom Thief skills, he entered the house silently. Well, Kudo had been here recently. the footprints in the dust said as much. He followed the footsteps up the stairs. He opened the door they went through, to reveal a small child lying in a bed, his back turned to him.

Kaito coughed. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Shinichi Kudo?"

"Shinichi Kudo is dead" came the reply.

"Really, I was under the impression that he had been shrunk into a child called Edogawa Conan" Kaito smirked a little. Surely the young detective woudl freak out.

"Are you from the Black Organization? If so, I only ask that you make it quick"

Kaito almost face faulted. "WHAT?!"

"What do I have to live for? My parents? They ditched me as soon as the could. My friends? The Shounen Tantei are young, they'll probably be told I went back to live with my parents and get on with their lives. Love...." the boys throat cracked, as though he'd been holding back sobs. "She hates me. Said she never wanted to see either of my faces again. And she wasn't just mad, she meant it with all her heart, I can tell. I could always tell with her." Conan rolled over, letting Kaito see his face. And letting him see the large bruise that covered most of the right half of his face.

Kaito walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Did Mori-san do that?" he asked softly. Conan's silence was all he needed. "Kudo, Shinichi, I'm not from the Black Organization. We've met before. First atop a hotel, then on a cruise ship. We weret trapped together in a house full of magicians, and one murderer. And again we were trapped in a house with a murderer, and that pain in the arse Hakuba and his falcon. You know who I am?"

"Kid" the boy whispered.

Kaito nodded. "As I am. No disguises this time. This is the real me, Kaito Kuroba."

Conan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right, you're telling me this because?"

"Because of this" Kaito pulled out an old cassette tape. "It's something Dad left for me before he died. I didn't find it until 8 years after his death though, so the tape was worn through. I got it remastered though. I think you need to hear this Shinichi."

Conan took the tape from his nemesis. He didn't know why Kid thought he needed to hear something, but what did it matter? He put the tape his stero and pressed play.

"Kaito, we have not spoken for a while. I am proably dead know, which means it's time you know my secret. I'm Kid, the Phantom Theif. Not you didn't just here me wrong. The truth of the matter is, Kaito, that you're descended from a long line of distinguised thieves. There comes a time when each Kuroba passes down the rules of being a Kaitou to his children. I fear I won't be around when that time comes, so I tell you these rules now.

Rule 1: Return what you steal. We are not petty thieves interested in monetary gain.

Rule 2: Always be a gentleman. Alwyas keep your stage prescence. And remember to use poker face.

Rule 3: If at all possible, keep property damage to a minimum.

Rule 4: Give them a good show

Rule 5: This is the most important rule of all. No one, and I mean_ no one _gets hurt. Even if it means your capture.

And remember Kaito, not all thieves are as distinguished as we. I have run afoul of a rather nasty band. The commisioned me to find a certain gem known as Pandora. I accepted merely out of curiosity. But the longer I searched, the more I found out abou the gem, and those who hired me. Pandora is a gem within a gem. It can only be indetified by it's ability to glow red under the full moon. Pandora grants whomever hold it immortality, I cna't let those who hired me get a hold of it. They are evil, my son. They do atrocious acts for the fun of it. If they got their hands on Pandora.....

I have taken steps to avoid their finding Pandora, and as such have become a target myself. I do not expect to live much longer. I beg of you, don't let them find it!" The voice on the tape the paused, as if considering what to say next. "Your Mom will kill me for telling you this. But i have a feeling I'm dead anyway and you should know. I'm not ashamed of my secret occupation, but this secret shames me to the bone. Not always was I a famous magician. I was practically restricted to childrens brithday party's until you turned two. Despite our finacial difficulties, you mother and I were determined to have children. It was a cruel joke of the fates when we discovered your mother was pregnant with not one, but two children. We tried Kaito, I swear to the Kami we did, but we couldn't make ends meet. It was the hardest descion we ever had to make, but it was either put one son up for adoption or loose both of you to inevitable bankruptcy.

When my carrer took off, I focused all my efforts on finding our lost son, but to no avail. I have instructed Jii to keep searching even after my death. Twins should never be separated. I only hope that one day you two can find each other, even more than I hope Pandora is destroyed.

Time is running out. I love you Kaito." There was a click as the tape ended.

Conan looked at Kaito. The expression on his face said nothing, but tear were forming in his eyes. "is that why you're risking eveything? You want me to help you find your brother?"

Kaito shook his head. "No, I already found him. Or rather Jii did. He just didn't want to tell me. I was...upset." The look in the magician's eyes made Conan glad he wasn't Jii.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Kaito pulled out a large manilla folder and handed it to the young detective. Conan opened it and leafed through it's contents.

At first he desparetly wished they were forgeries. But they weren't. There were to darn many of them, almost all with ofcial seals. There were only two that really stood out to him though.

A birth certificate for Kuroba Shinichi, and an adoption certifiacte for Kudo Shinichi.

% wants her scene change symbols back %

I feel real about about making Ran hate Shinichi, but I needed something that would rock his world so much that he woud be willing to leave Beika to go to the Kuroba's. And I figured is a massive organizationthat shrunk him to age twelve wasn't enough, the only force that could separate them would be Ran Mouri herself. ((Still feels guilty though))


End file.
